


01 lipstick

by chisei



Series: sugar high [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: sugar high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806535
Kudos: 1





	01 lipstick

托尼把朋友塞进他手里的那张恶俗桃红色名片揉成一团，在踏进名片地址上那句欲盖弥彰的成人录影带租借店前，随手丟在已经放弃运作的霓虹招牌灯底下。  
这间店乍看是间成人录影带店，但突出于建筑物本身的那块正方形招牌完全无意掩饰它的本质：『kiss cafe』  
托尼只斜了那块招牌一眼就受不了地撇下嘴角。若不是这样他还不知道自己身上不过多了张失婚的标签，在朋友心里就沦为这种靠被小女孩亲吻借以聊慰孤独身心的可怜虫。只是托尼向来有个优点，他不做空口无凭的事，也就是说，为了证明这种地方只能哄哄那些没有女人缘、靠著将精液射在深夜发亮的萤幕上得到满足的人生输家，他还是压下不耐的情绪，推开那扇看起来久未擦拭沾满脏污指纹的玻璃门。

柜台后的店员脸上挂着两个深色眼圈，垮著肩膀缩在坐位上，一副精神萎靡的模样，听见门上铃当响动只抬头瞄了他一眼，就又将视线调回桌上的手机萤幕。就这么一个无心鉴別上门客人身份的店员，这间店居然还能开得起来？托尼有点不可思议地想，但这完全不关他的事，随即便把这件事拋之脑后，专心在摆满各种淫靡封面的狭窄货架间寻找通往目的地的入口。  
录影带店里尚有其他顾客在，逼仄的走道迫使托尼不得不在通过他们时与他们真正地擦身而过，其中有个中年男人恰好抬头看他，对上托尼的眼便浮出一个心照不宣的微笑，托尼感觉到眉头用力跳了两下。这种笑容他也在那个好心办坏事的朋友脸上看过，就在对方把名片塞进他手里说你该好好放松的时候。他压低声音含糊地骂了句只有自己才听得懂的脏话。  
幸好这间录影带店并没有本钱造成一座小型迷宫，托尼沿着走道一直走到尽头，便撞上一片镶著亮片的桃红色布幕，品味俗气得让他对布幕后的天地完全不报以期待。他再次咒骂那个坚持要他来这儿的家伙，一边揭开布幕，踏上那条每一阶都嵌有霓虹灯管的楼梯。

上了楼托尼才知道录影带店员放任他踏上楼梯却不加以阻拦的原因。  
二楼看上去与一般的单层公寓没有两样，他在那扇唯一的门前站了一会儿才按下电铃。那应该只是个装饰，因为门后没有响起铃声。托尼漫不经心地想，铁门后的内门冷不防出现一道长方形的框洞，后头出现一双眼盯着托尼问他有什么事。托尼举起那张名片，某方面来说这算是一张通行证，但这还不够，门后的人又问他那张名片是谁给的，托尼报出朋友的名字，当然是假名但显然已被记为熟客，对方这才打开铁门让他进去。  
他的朋友显然为他早有安排。  
看门人原先想拿一台PAD给他，大概是让他挑选喜欢的服务员，萤幕发亮后又突然想起什么而缩回欲拿PAD的手，直接将他带到一间房间前。门上挂着一张小小的对开的布帘，上头画著一张蜘蛛网。托尼吹了声口哨，引来走远的看门人回头，那人皮笑肉不笑地说：祝您拥有一个愉快的夜晚。

托尼本来就对这里没什么期待，推开门看清楚里头的摆设只有简单的一张单人床、两把椅子跟一张小矮桌，倒也没有什么好挑剔的。唯一让他颇有微词的是，这里清一色使用昏暗的红色灯泡，刺目的红光让他的眼睛不是很舒服。  
托尼原先以为他的服务员已经在房间里等他，但房间里空无一人。他毫不介意床舖寝具是否干净，连西装外套也没脱掉就直接倒在床上闭门养神。  
过了一会儿才听到有人敲门，托尼懒洋洋地喊了句进来，进来的是一个男孩。托尼看他手上拿了一瓶水跟水杯，以为是要让他喝的水，男孩倒好水把杯子拿给他，却是请他漱完口把水吐在杯子里就好。托尼才发现杯子里装的原来是漱口水，这感觉有点像是跟应召女郎上床时对方要求你先戴套再进去似的，只不过这里要求的只是漱漱口确保口腔卫生。托尼一边漱口一边打量那个男孩，心不在焉地想这男孩看起来年纪挺小的，是在这边帮忙打杂的非法工读生吗？难道不怕警察上门盘查时查到他？  
你成年了？托尼把嘴里那口水吐进杯子里后问他。  
低头看着自己手指扭成一团的男孩猛然抬头，结结巴巴地问他：噢、抱歉，先生您是在跟我说话吗？  
当然不是。你没看到我的幻想朋友就站在你旁边吗？让开点，你挡到他的路了。托尼的讽刺让男孩当场愣住，一时不知道该怎么回应。  
托尼其实没有想为难这个男孩的意思，只是他展现幽默的方式比较与众不同。看着那个男孩手足无措的模样，托尼心里莫名升起一种自己正在欺负一个孩子的罪恶感，忍不住掏出被体温捂热的皮包，随手抽出一张纸钞连同水杯塞进男孩手里，希望男孩看在小费的份上机灵点，赶紧离开这间房间，不要再诱发他难以令人招架的幽默感了。  
没想到那男孩将水杯搁到桌上，又把那张纸钞还给托尼：先生，您还没选择这次服务的项目，按规定我不可以先向您收费的。  
托尼挑高眉，这男孩说话挺直白老实，没什么话术可言，就是因为这样托尼才觉得男孩的话有点不大对劲。  
但他不动声色地问男孩：你有哪些项目可以选择？  
您应该是第一次来这里，对吗？男孩的声音还有些发颤，他自己也发现了这点，在得到托尼点头回应后匆匆吞了口水镇定情绪后又继续说下去：我们向顾客提供亲吻的服务，以半小时为一单位。我们不是非法色情场所（说到这里男孩的脸在红光底下变成深色，托尼猜那是他脸红了）只是希望能带给顾客一种与恋人亲吻的美好体验，所以禁止任何过激行为。这点请您务必配合。  
稿子背得很熟，大概在坐冷板凳的时候默默练习过许多次，要不就是接待过的客人多到他讲得很顺溜了。托尼随口问了一句：你说恋人般的体验，可我连你叫什么名字都还不知道，会有人不晓得自己恋人的名字吗？  
男孩被他堵得说不出话来。  
先生，我不能告诉你我的本名，这是规定。男孩几乎是用憋的才好不容易从嘴里挤出这句话。  
托尼好整以暇地看着他：那我们换个方式从头来过好了。首先，你是我今天的服务员吗？一个男孩？  
男孩侷促地点头，捏著纸钞递给他的手有些尴尬地发颤。托尼干脆握住那只手将男孩拉近自己，这时男孩的反应就又很迅速，他立刻稳住自己，没有因为脚步一时踉跄就跌到他怀里。  
但你们又确定我真的能够接受一个男服务员了？而且我可不想被破门而入的警察以违反儿童色情法的规定逮捕。  
我成年了。男孩先是抿唇，接着才不是很甘愿地说：只是我看起来年纪比较小，经理说你看起来就是喜欢小男孩的类型，刚好其他人都没空才让我进来的。如果你不喜欢我的话，可以告诉我你喜欢什么样的类型，我可以努力帮你争取到适合你的人选。  
我有说我不喜欢你了吗？  
男孩睁圆了眼，一时间找不回自己的舌头。  
那么第二个问题……托尼搭上男孩的腰。他原以为男孩很瘦，且男孩子的体型本就不像女性一样柔软玲珑，摸起来略显碦手，但衣服底下的手感却出乎他意料得柔韧，甚至两侧还有浅浅的凹陷正好让他毫不费力地搭在上头。  
我们什么时候才能跳过这些无关紧要的废话，开始你的服务？  
托尼隔着Ｔ恤捏了捏男孩的腰，感觉得到手下正传来轻颤，而当他抬头看向男孩，他只看到男孩低垂睫毛急促而幅度极小地搧著，胸膛也随之起伏。  
做你该做的事。托尼说，亲我。

他们的第一个吻没有托尼想像中的乏味无味。他原本以为这个容易害羞的男孩只是生手，搞不好连接吻都不知道要侧头避免撞到鼻子，但他显然低估了男孩的专业度。  
男孩仍然不可控制地眨著眼，让托尼看得都想伸手按住他的眼，但在托尼将想法付诸行动以前，是男孩的手率先抚按在他的两颊，俯身将柔软的唇压印在托尼的嘴上。  
男孩先是用唇轻轻碾磨，见托尼没有抗拒或闪躲的意愿，才又捧著他的脸加深这个吻。男孩轻轻吮起他的下唇，像孩子舔吮霜淇淋易融的尖端，舌尖不时从唇间探出，在他们干燥的唇瓣间增加一点润滑，让男孩不至於弄痛他。托尼很少被人这么亲吻，这种不带任何情慾的吻法已经是连青少年都不再亲吻交往对象的吻法了，他们只是单纯厮磨，有点像是为了辨认同伴气味而小心翼翼地用湿润的鼻吻去蹭嗅对方的猫。托尼却不排斥这个吻，他甚至伸长手将男孩环住，手掌贴在男孩的后腰上，他们宛如一对真正的爱侣，只用这个轻柔的吻便很好地抚慰彼此。  
他们的第一个吻并没有很激烈，当他们分开后男孩的呼吸也只是稍微急促。或许男孩还是有点紧张，舌尖仍不时舔过下唇又紧抿。房间里浓豔的红光让托尼看不清楚男孩脸上的颜色，可他看得见男孩微肿嘴唇上泛著的水光隐隐闪动光泽，简直像是无声的邀请。  
在那之后他们又交换了几个吻，但托尼一直没有掌握主导地位，只是被动地任由男孩来进行服务。男孩没有骗他，他们的吻即使不带任何情慾也让托尼升起一种被珍而爱之的错觉。  
男孩依旧捧著他的脸，细碎的亲吻先是从微微汗湿的额头落下，接下来是托尼顺势闭上的双眼，两边眼皮前后在感受到重量之时，鼻尖也已传来相同的重量。托尼在男孩再一次将吻落在唇上、以舌头舔吻他的唇角时，不由自主地联想到路边野猫为同伴舔猫的模样，而他就是那只享受被同伴服务的猫。奇妙的是他们的动作并不过於亲密，男孩的舌头甚至没有试探著要进入他，但托尼又确实感觉彼此足够亲密。  
有人敲了门。等到一声吸吮声依依不舍地结束，男孩才仿佛忽然从一个长长的梦里醒来，眨了几下眼，用手掌抵住托尼的肩膀好让自己完全与托尼分开。他舔了舔嘴唇，向托尼说：很抱歉，先生，我们的时间已经结束了。  
男孩的嘴出乎托尼预料地紧，不像他在服务时间里轻易为托尼开启的唇舌，到最后托尼也没有问出他的名字。  
男孩像是回到他们还未亲吻之前，被托尼的追问弄得尴尬不已，好不容易终于让托尼愿意往外走，他才在托尼要离开房间前将一张方形小纸片塞进托尼的手里。  
如果，如果您愿意的话，下次只要打这支电话来就可以指名我，或者要尝试其他人的服务也没问题。  
托尼看着男孩塞给他的那张纸片。  
跟他原先从朋友那里得到的名片差不多，但背面被画上了一只从纸片上沿攀丝垂降而下的蜘蛛。  
我要怎么指名你？你们总该有个代号让人指名吧。  
噢，这个。男孩说，他们给我的代号是蜘蛛。  
好吧，蜘蛛男孩。  
这么叫听起来有点奇怪⋯⋯男孩表情复杂，但下一秒似乎想起服务业以客为尊的道理，便补了一句：不过没关系，接线生会知道您要找谁。

／

托尼拨通那支电话是在几天后的事了。  
他刚处理好与新鲜出炉的前妻的离婚事宜，把自己赚来的财产拨出一半到对方口袋，好在前妻没有要曼哈顿的公寓，只是拿走他们周末度假用的郊区湖边木屋。尽管没有被无情搜刮完所有财产，但他的心里仍然空出了一大块，然后在捻熄手上烟头时发现被他丟在桌边的那张名片。  
记忆闪现的剎那，托尼想起那个不知名的男孩与那双柔软的唇，还有他们仅有过的几个甚至挑不起情慾的吻，简单而温柔。而托尼已经很久没拥有过这样的吻了。  
他拨通了名片上的那支电话号码。

看门人还认得托尼的脸，一看到是他没有多说什么便马上打开门让他进去。托尼不知道这里的营业时间，屋里仍然没有其他人，他也被带到上次等待男孩的房间。托尼马上发现天花板俗艷的红色灯泡被换成色调浊暗的黄光，里头还有淡淡的未散去的薄荷烟味。托尼不知道原来那男孩还会抽烟。  
托尼不知道自己在找什么，即使上一次除了与男孩亲吻的回忆外他并没在这留下什么，但他仍然又像初来乍到那样在房间里转了一圈，房间摆设一样简陋但干净，不同的是今天桌上还摆著一个铜制烟灰缸、一盒凉烟以及一支显然使用有段时间的精致打火机。托尼没有抽烟的习惯，但有些社交场面免不了靠一起抽烟的短暂时间拉近距离，所以他会抽烟，对烟品的基本认知让他分辨得出那盒烟是女士凉烟。  
或许不是男孩会抽烟。托尼想起上次他们亲吻的过程里，他并没有嚐到属于老烟枪嘴里会有的烟臭味，也有可能只是男孩的前一位客人是会抽凉烟的女客，或者男客。托尼为自己的猜测皱起眉。他察觉自己心底升起的那点不快，但理智提醒他男孩不可能只有他一个客人，会来这里的人，目的都相去无几，他没有必要去猜测男孩前一位客人的身份。

对于他的心理活动一无所知的男孩并没有让他等待太久。  
大约是回头客的关系，男孩的表现比上次要从容得多，尽管脸上笑容依旧有点侷促，像是不习惯这间房间里即将要发生的事，但托尼已经不会再被这样的表象给迷惑，他可没有忘记上次男孩亲吻他的姿态有多娴熟。这点生涩或许是男孩惯常为客人摆出的模样。  
很高兴再次见到您，先生。男孩仍然端了一杯水让他漱口，一边询问他：这次也是一样的时间与项目吗？  
这次我想要深入一点。托尼盯着他的眼，确保男孩理解他的意有所指。  
男孩先是微微张嘴，愣了一下，才连忙回答：噢、这个，没有问题。  
托尼拍拍床铺让男孩坐到他身旁男孩的坐姿与脸上笑容一样显得有点拘谨，双手还抓着床沿，颇很不知所措。  
托尼搭上男孩放在他们之间的手。叫我托尼。他说。在男孩还没有反应过来前，一反上回由男孩主导的模式，欺身吻住男孩。  
男孩进来房间前大概吃了一颗水果糖，托尼的舌尖才刚探进男孩嘴里，便嚐到一股酸酸甜甜的味道。他有些分心地想。  
男孩很快便回过神，开始回应托尼。他回应的方式在托尼看来有点小心过头了，先是怯怯地用舌尖轻触托尼几下，才又顺从地将嘴张得更开，让托尼可以如愿地深入。男孩似乎不太习惯舌吻，他只不过小小吸吮起男孩的舌尖，就看见男孩闭起的眼在眼皮底下颤动，鼻间呼出的热气也变得急促凌乱，青涩的反应令托尼十分惊讶，难道男孩之前遇过的客人都不曾这样吻他？但他很快就觉得这个念头很可笑，或许这也是男孩刻意表现出来的，毕竟做为恋人体验的一环，男孩可不能表现得太过热切，要如外表那样生涩而害羞。托尼这么告诫自己，可他仍被男孩打动。  
当他的舌尖不经意划过上颚，男孩忍不住抖了下，原本被他搭住的手也像破土而出的幼芽，从他指缝间钻出，就此攀附在他手上。  
而当他放开男孩、给彼此喘息的时间，男孩因为感受不到他的重量，迟疑地眨了几下后慢慢睁眼，托尼才看到那双眼不知何时已变得湿润。  
你还好吗？托尼的手指隔空在男孩的眼前打转，下一秒男孩脸上立刻浮起一层淡淡的红，现在托尼相信这是个害羞又敏感的男孩了。男孩像是要扳回一城，握紧他的手又凑过来要亲吻他，却被托尼按住额头制止了这个稍嫌鲁莽的复仇。  
我看到你桌上的烟了，这里能抽烟？他的眼神瞟向房里唯一的桌子，男孩看了一眼又转回来，不好意思地说那是前一位客人留下来的，他忘了收起来。  
但其实我们没有真的抽烟。男孩解释道。那只是对方喜欢的一种方式。他说完才想起自己不该在这时候提起其他客人，立刻露出恨不得吞掉自己舌头的表情，咬著唇尴尬地看着托尼。  
没关系。托尼安抚男孩，但下一句话又让男孩瞪圆眼：但我想知道你是怎么用烟为那个人服务的。

托尼首先注意到的，是男孩持烟的手势，看起来还不知道怎么用食指并中指夹烟，只好用类似点火柴的方式捏著那根末端闪烁隐隐红光的烟，白雾便在红光里袅袅升起，而男孩的脸在那片白雾里显得模糊，直到他破开烟雾走近托尼，便很有一种从梦里成真的缱绻。  
我，我可以吗？男孩指了指托尼的腿，一开始托尼还不明白他的意思，男孩便向他解释：如果我能坐在你腿上，接下来的动作会比较方便点。  
托尼耸耸肩，拍了拍自己的大腿：为什么不可以？我们就照你喜欢的姿势来。  
这不是我喜欢的姿势⋯⋯男孩的抗议在托尼拉着他的踉跄脚步里渐弱下去。托尼特別往后坐了点，好让男孩有足够的空间发挥。但男孩显然不需要他的体贴，只一边将多余的烟灰随意弹在地上，一边扶著托尼的肩膀跨坐到他腿上，托尼顺手捧著男孩的臀部，以防男孩跌下去。  
啊，我忘了问你会不会抽烟，男孩不好意思地说。  
这到底是抽烟还是亲吻？托尼被他的话给逗笑。  
我想应该都有？男孩不置可否地回答他。  
你说得我好像一台厨房必备的抽油烟机。托尼听完男孩要他配合做的事后挑了挑眉，不置可否地说。  
就当是给我一个机会？男孩小心翼翼地征询托尼的意见。而且烟就要熄了，这样我们可就白吸了这阵烟气。

托尼最终还是让男孩重获主导权。  
男孩吸了一口烟，烟支在他的下唇按下一道浅痕，而上唇则像男孩空著的手搭在托尼肩膀上一样扣在烟支上侧，鼓起的胸脯随着颊肉微微凹陷而上挺。这个姿势倒是很标準了。托尼想。只是那双薄薄的唇可以含着更适当的东西。  
男孩松开烟支，凑近托尼，甚至还要更亲暱地与他鼻尖相抵，仿佛下一秒就要带着烟味亲上托尼⋯⋯男孩抿起的唇微微噘起，将嘴里含着的烟雾缓缓吹向托尼唇心，而托尼便照男孩所说，将那些吹向自己的烟全吸入嘴里。  
如果没有意外，托尼应该要将那些被他吸进嘴里的烟再吐出来；但他却在男孩呼出所有烟雾之后，冷不防扣住男孩的后脑勺，準确地攫住那两片在朦胧白雾里仍明显不已的烟粉色的唇肉，没有防备的男孩就这么被迫吸入托尼渡进他嘴里的烟雾，他还来不及推托尼肩膀要托尼放开自己，就在那个不成型的吻里激烈地闷咳起来。托尼这时才松手，适时拉开彼此距离，男孩摀著嘴用力咳得连眼圈都红了，才终于纾缓被烟呛到的痛苦。  
托尼一直等到男孩以忿忿的眼神无声指责他为什么不照事先说好的做，才环紧男孩的腰，使他更贴近自己。  
好男孩，如果你想这么打发別人我没意见。托尼捏著男孩激起一片小疙瘩的后颈，心想这可真是个敏感的孩子，连摸个后颈也能让他起反应，然后才漫不经心地说：可是你不能这么半吊子地对我。我的人就得对我全心全意地付出才行，知道吗。  
男孩被他说得只能无措地点头。  
男孩大概忘了他们只是一对有条件的伪装恋人的关系。一种体验。托尼在心里哼了声，但他不动声色地接受男孩赎罪一般的啄吻，又加重力道捏了捏那块柔软的后颈肉，要男孩停下。  
现在我要给你一次弥补过错的机会，你別让我失望。托尼轻轻地磨咬著男孩的下唇，回应著他的男孩并没有在亲吻里错过他含糊的话，男孩搂着他的脖子，胡乱点头答应了他。

托尼又点燃一根烟。  
在那之前他从男孩手里咬过一根新的烟，故意用干燥的烟头一遍遍来回描摹男孩的唇。他们并没有说好要怎么进行接下来的事，男孩拿不定主意如何迎合他，才试图要张嘴咬住那根烟就被托尼挡下来。帮我点烟啊。托尼终于对他下了一个明确的指令。男孩於是离开他的腿，从桌上拿来打火机，一手遮在被他们呼吸吹得不停摇晃的火光上，一边看着托尼低下头就著他的手点燃了烟。  
托尼把烟往男孩脸上吹。男孩被他的烟熏得频频眨眼，眼眶又慢慢红了一圈，但男孩没有別过脸或露出任何不悅的表情，他只是很认真等着托尼的下一步。  
那根烟很快剩下短短一截。托尼让男孩跨上来，不是坐着。他说。跨上来，然后吸我给你的烟。听起来和男孩一开始说的没什么两样。男孩照着他的话跨上他，男孩的体重于是分了一部分在托尼肩上，但托尼不以为意，他把那截短烟用舌头灵巧地卷进嘴里，男孩当然也看到这个动作，不敢置信地瞪大眼。  
你没有被——嘘⋯⋯白雾随着托尼的嘘声从他嘴里流泻而出，他们有默契地靠近彼此的唇，由著白烟汨汨流入男孩嘴里。  
男孩根本不知道托尼是何时把烟从嘴里拿出的。托尼舔过他上唇并不明显的唇珠，舌头从他嘴里勾出那些还未被吸进喉道的烟气，然后才贴上他的嘴，舌尖绕着与那条羞怯的舌，耐心地等待回应，才吸吮起那点好不容易探出的舌尖。  
那双原本只是搭著他肩上的手不知何时在他颈后环起，嘤咛鼻音还盖不过他们唇舌交缠间滋生的润润水声，托尼还是听得很清楚，他以为男孩被他亲得要哭了，睁眼却发现男孩全然沈浸在这个亲吻里，眼皮明明还颤颤地抖著，不断追逐托尼后退的舌，被托尼逮到空隙又往柔软的上颚划过就叫出了声。托尼在那声模糊的闷哼里敏锐地捕捉到自己的名字。  
托尼。男孩叫了他。

那个吻漫长得耗尽男孩所有力气，他只能靠著托尼的肩膀不住喘气，托尼摩挲他的背，像大人安抚哭闹不休的宝宝，耐心地等他调整呼吸。过了一会儿就听见男孩支支吾吾地说：那个、你的⋯⋯  
只有我而已？托尼故意顶了顶他，男孩的瑟缩让他笑出声。  
事实上他们都勃起了。托尼原本以为男孩会装作没这回事，毕竟男孩一开始就说得很清楚，他们不能有任何过激行为，托尼将之解读为任何除了接吻外带有性意味的举动。他自认是个有分寸的客人，男孩的服务也让他很满意，他并没有打算从男孩身上得到更多。所以他在等待男孩恢复的同时，也努力使自己从亢奋的状态平复，即使察觉男孩同样因为那个吻而兴奋起来也没有勉强男孩做出破坏规矩的事。  
这样不会很不舒服吗？男孩吶吶地问他。托尼嗅到男孩话里的动摇，不动声色地反问男孩：你之前也有这样的经验吗？  
她们不会勃起⋯⋯男孩小声地说。  
她们。男孩的回答使托尼的嘴角扬得更高，但他只是轻咬起男孩已经发肿的下唇，问男孩想怎么做。  
男孩有些紧张地看了看墙上掛钟，小声地说我帮你用手吧，这样你出去才不会太奇怪。  
托尼觉得男孩才是最奇怪的一个。他不信这家店是真的不準旗下服务员与客人有所谓的过激行为，只是男孩没有遇过而已。他接待的女客们或许就喜欢这样天真的男孩，没有勉强男孩提供使他为难的服务。  
但现在可是男孩主动提出的，托尼没有理由拒绝。况且他是真的硬得有些发疼了。  
男孩的手活显然比不上吻技，只是圈著从内裤里掏出的半截阴茎单调地套弄著。托尼一边心不在焉地与男孩接吻，一边用力揉男孩的屁股，试图透过这个动作让男孩知道他完全没有帮助的手活有多令他焦躁。男孩显然没有感受到他的暗示，这使得托尼不得不把手伸进他们之间，像男孩对他做的，探进裤子里隔着内裤握住男孩的东西。  
男孩的惊喘并没有让托尼停下动作，他按住男孩的后腰不给他有往后退的机会。  
托尼贴着男孩的唇说你就当这是礼尚往来。  
当他的拇指在顶端打转，他的舌头便也勾著男孩的舌头打转；当他的舌尖又一次擦过男孩敏感的上颚，他就用指甲刮过同样敏感的柱身；当他吸吮起男孩的舌尖，他就圈著龟头摩擦顶端的小孔；但更多的是他们摩擦彼此舌面，大力揉搓起手里的肉柱。男孩很快就抓到了他的规律，迎合他的同时也模仿起他手上的动作，他们的呼吸声越来越粗重，而男孩率先发出叹息似的呻吟，把托尼的掌心射得一片湿黏，托尼也不客气地握上男孩的手，让他更用力并且快速地套弄自己的阴茎，直到男孩的手心手背全都黏糊糊的。  
男孩红著脸抽了几张纸巾替他们俩擦干净手上还有裤裆沾到的浊液。

托尼想起他要离开房间前，男孩还提醒他別将这件事说出去，拼命说服他的样子可爱得不得了：我们只是发生了点特殊状况，所以不得不做紧急处置。  
他没有答应男孩，也没有拒绝。离开前倒是从皮夹里多抽出了几张纸钞塞进男孩的裤袋里。  
就当是我们的秘密。这间店的消费只能以现金进行，并且是直接交给店家，托尼知道男孩跟店家走拆帐形式，而这种直接进到男孩口袋的则因为店家不晓得就不会被抽成，他才会故意这么说。  
男孩没有拒绝托尼与他的小秘密，只是揽著托尼的脖子，给他一个轻浅的告別吻后才目送他离开。好像真为了他的离去依依不舍。

／

第三次登门托尼显得从容许多。  
他已经不再去打量录影带店的外观、店员及至顾客，直接略过那些无关紧要的细节，以迫不及待的步伐踏上通往二楼的台阶。  
托尼当然意识到自己的急切，活像个深陷热恋进而对等待毫无耐心的青少年。事实上在他拨通名片上的电话时，男孩给他的名片就翻飞在他指间，上头的蜘蛛夹着残影栩栩如生，仿佛正在他的手上爬行。他意识到那只蜘蛛象征著什么，那些甜蜜缠绵的吻是男孩织下的网，而他是明明知道却仍然主动送上门的猎物。关于那个显然未经人事的男孩要怎么将他拆吃入腹的问题，托尼倒是一点也不怕，甚至还隐隐期待，就像每只急于交配的雄蜘蛛，明明知道自己的下场仍要前仆后继往雌蜘蛛身上爬。他只是不能肯定男孩的牙够不够硬，还是男孩会先软在他手里。

托尼仍被带到男孩的房间等待男孩出现，这一次房间干净得像样品房似，毫无多余的气味，桌上也没有其他不合时宜的物品。  
拜上回经验所赐，托尼晓得这里允许客人自备道具以满足本身的接吻癖好。  
他在接吻方面没有什么特殊喜好，但他最近收到一样小礼物，是一个设计师朋友说以他为灵感设计出的产品。对方打着公关品的名义将东西硬塞给他时，托尼还大翻白眼问他的朋友到底有什么毛病，朋友对他挤眼说送伴侣衣物是为了亲手脱掉、那你说送这个是什么意思？况且这个型号以你命名，要是你把这个转送给约会对象，对方肯定明白你的意思。托尼懒得理他胡诌，只随手塞进口袋里敷衍带过，他最近没有约会对象，根本无人可送。直到今天出门前忽然想到或许派得上用场，才把它找出来带在身上，做为一个可能派得上用场的小备案。

男孩当然对他的备案一无所知，仍勤恳地端着水杯水壺让他漱口。他们有奇妙的默契，彼此对先前发生的事只字不提，等托尼漱完口男孩便接着问他这次想要哪种服务，两个人规矩得过头了，但托尼仍在男孩等待他回答时咬著唇肉的样子，察觉男孩并没像他表现出来的那样无动於衷。那让他想起前妻擦口红时总会对着镜子不停抿唇噘嘴。  
我如果带来某样小东西，你可以配合我吗？  
得看你带来的是什么。男孩老实地回答他，然后男孩看着他从口袋里掏出的、来自朋友的馈赠而结结巴巴地说，如果是这样的小东西当然可以了。  
他们口中的小东西真的挺小的。男孩想要取走托尼手中的短管口红，它甚至比托尼的食指还短，如果不是托尼摘下盖子旋出里头的口红膏，男孩甚至想不到那是一支口红。这看起来还比较像是一支迷你手电筒或雷射笔。男孩在伸手落空后忍不住嘟嚷。

托尼对男孩勾勾手指。他们奇妙的默契又在这时浮现，男孩立刻明白他的意思，半跪在他腿间，扶著他的膝盖顺从地抬头并闭上眼，一副任凭摆布的乖巧模样。  
也许他早就习惯被人这么对待。托尼捏著男孩光洁的下巴，指腹甚至没能摸到一点胡须的扎手感，托尼的拇指忍不住重重摩揉了几下，直到男孩细嫩的皮肤留下指痕他才放开。  
不要只是把嘴巴闭上。托尼的拇指在男孩的唇瓣下沿来回摩挲。稍微噘起来，想像你希望被人亲吻那样献上自己的嘴唇。托尼的引导让男孩的耳垂泛起醺红，男孩没有选择，毕竟托尼的要求已经是很温和的了，他只能依照托尼的话微噘起嘴，然后闭上眼，等待托尼的赐予。  
托尼不知道帮人擦口红原来有股难以言喻的满足感。他先用口红的尖端缓慢地描绘与肌肤界线并不分明的唇线，中间偶有涂出唇线的部份便以拇指擦拭，留下略红肿的痕迹，接着才慢慢以平面涂满空缺。

现在托尼拥有一个真正意义上的、唇红齿白的男孩了。  
与他同名的色号太过张扬，涂抹在男孩淡色的嘴唇上很轻易便覆盖掉原本的唇色，就像夜里忽然炸裂的火光，鲜明而突兀。男孩不适合这个颜色，意识到这点的同时托尼有些恼怒，似乎在提醒他男孩与他之间的距离过於遥远，无论是年纪、阅历或身份。  
但男孩此刻跪在他面前，扶靠在他的双腿间，那些无关紧要的琐碎细节尽可被拋诸脑后。毕竟男孩仍听话地撅著嘴，连闭上眼一无所知的模样都像在向他索吻。  
他抓住男孩的双臂，稍稍用力就将男孩从地上拉起。男孩还来不及为突如其来的变化惊慌，就先被他捏著后颈被迫低头，迎上一个略显粗暴的吻。粗重的鼻息混合了唇肉贴合分离间混入唾液的黏腻声响，应该要夹带淫靡不安的氛围却奇异地安抚了男孩，使男孩很快便投入其中，伸手揽住托尼的脖子，重新闭眼用唇舌回应他。

当他们终于舍得离开彼此好好呼吸，男孩不可避免地看到托尼嘴唇、嘴边肌肤与胡须上被糊了一圈红豔又模糊的膏脂，滑稽的模样让他没能遵守职业道德，嗤地一声就笑出来。好在他一边笑也不忘伸长手去勾掛在床尾栏杆的纸巾要替他的客人稍作擦拭，但就在他要越过客人的那一刻，被拦腰一把拽上床舖。巨大的人型黑影落在他的脸上，他应该要对于今天似乎特別粗鲁的客人感到害怕，但谁会害怕一个被抹了满嘴口红的男人，至少他不会。  
托尼俯身的时候，男孩很自然便要环住他迎接下一个吻，但男孩的嘴唇仅仅擦过托尼的脸颊蹭出一条浅淡的红痕。托尼舔著男孩口红已经擦出边界的嘴角，等到口红的味道在嘴里渲染开，才又沿着男孩的唇线慢吞吞地探入，与男孩一同分享这股俨然成了他们共有的气味。  
我应该要再帮你上一次口红，都糊了。托尼咬著男孩被他亲肿微翘的下唇，气息不稳地说。  
男孩追逐他的唇齿，在终于吮吸起他的上唇后，才含糊地说你嘴上也有口红。意思不言而喻。  
托尼想反驳男孩那不一样，但男孩的手指已经钻进他的头发里急不可耐地扯著，催促他別再浪费时间。他们又交换了一个或者更多的、重复把口红糊在对方嘴上又蹭回一些的吻。彼此都十分投入的亲吻本来要是旖旎缱绻的，但不同于上一回几乎越界、带着性意味的挑逗，托尼这次带来的口红却让他们的亲吻到最后像是一场亲暱的嬉戏，是一种无论身心都在男孩的回应里得到安抚的沈淀，是知道自己仍然被需要的肯定，也是无论再荒谬可笑的念头都会被接受实现的包容。  
尽管托尼不断说服自己，这里就如同男孩第一次与他见面时所说的，是带来一种与恋人接吻的体验，但从他再次踏入的同时他就该认清自己已经为男孩倾倒，或许不到深陷其中，只是不可自拔。  
在剩余的时间里，托尼把那支短管口红塞到背对着跨坐在他腿上的男孩手里，跟男孩说我们来做个交换吧。  
男孩没有抹掉嘴上的口红印，花着像被人用番茄醬抹过的下半脸，有点困惑地转头问他：交换什么？  
我要用这支口红来交换你的名字。  
男孩被他的提议给吓得差点找不回舌头，过了几秒才结结巴巴地说：你知道我不可以说的。况且、况且我平常也不用口红，我为什么要用自己的名字来交换一点用也没有的东西？  
托尼捏著男孩小小的耳垂，漫不经心地听他无措地列举不能交换的理由，沿着男孩的颈侧留下一串细碎的亲吻，男孩只顾著说，等到发现的时候他连脖颈都泛起一片绯红。  
我并不是随便拿一支口红来交换的。托尼轻咬著没被他捏住的另一侧耳垂，灼热的吐息不断吹拂男孩的耳窝与颊侧：那支口红是我的名字，我早就把我的名字给你了。  
男孩抓住他的手，脸上是极力忍耐的神情。托尼又吮起男孩的耳垂，他现在知道耳垂是男孩的敏感点了，因为男孩轻微地颤抖起来，未被口红肆虐过的眼眶浮起潮红，他的另一只手很自然地抚上男孩已经小小撑起的裤裆，隔着男孩的裤子揉搓，他也顶著男孩的臀部，像诱哄孩子似地摇起来。他并没有强硬限制男孩的举动，男孩只要一用力就可拉开他的手，他甚至没有吻住男孩制止他发出求救声，但男孩只是忍著被抚慰的快感，呼吸越来越急促，最后在就要到达高潮的那一刻转头，单手搂着他要求一个可以抵消高声呻吟的吻。  
给我你的名字。托尼別过头不愿配合男孩，重复了他的要求，没多久一个普通的男孩名字便混在泣音里碾磨他的唇瓣。托尼毫不怀疑那就是男孩真正的名字，高潮是一次微小的死亡，没人能在死亡面前说谎。

／

托尼离开以后才慢慢后悔起自己为什么要把那支口红留给彼得。  
男孩的名字已能在他舌尖自然打转，那已经不再是随便一个称呼就可以取代的对象了，彼得，托尼只要一想起他，就会想到那一日夹带在甜腻的口红气味与毫不扭捏作态的呻吟里，那一声微乎其微的名字。从此这个平凡常见的名字在托尼心里系上新的链接，听到彼得他开始会不由自主抿一抿唇，有如男孩试探后逐渐大胆自然的吻落在他的嘴上。  
而如果他留下那支口红，他随时都能打开盖子嗅闻气味，错觉彼得就在他身边。  
然而当他再度拨打小卡后头的电话，却只得到电子女音冷淡地说着：您拨的电话号码已被停止使用。  
托尼以为是自己按错数字键，重新核对后拨出仍是一样的回应。  
他想都没想就抓起车钥匙往外走。

录影带店的店员今天难得没有怠工。从托尼一进门就瞇著眼盯紧他，直到托尼站到他面前问楼上是怎么一回事才耷拉下眼皮，懒洋洋地说有警察来找麻烦，他们就先关门避避风头了。  
托尼听完店员回答，烦躁地扒著头发，踱了几圈也想不到还有什么办法可以找到他的男孩，毕竟除了名字，他有的也只有男孩的吻，而那远比时间稍纵即逝。或许他可以去问问他的朋友，那家伙总有些旁人不知道的管道能打听些消息。  
就在托尼转身要离开的时候，手里捏著的小卡掉到地上。  
店员忽然喊住他：你要找的是那个蜘蛛男孩？  
弯腰捡拾小卡的托尼回头，店员拉开抽屉翻了几下，抽出一张正方形小卡给他。  
听说他跳去这间店了。  
托尼低头检视店员递来的小卡，上头写著：Peepshow.

end.


End file.
